Nature Scene
by aicchan
Summary: Fic untuk Challenge di INFANTRUM dengan tajuk Cross the Rubicon. Crossover Persona 4 X Natsume Yuujinchou. ENJOY.


Sebuah fic yang dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge dari **Bang** **GunZ** a.k.a **Writer Nightpen** di **Infantrum** dengan tajuk **Cross the Rubicon**. Sebuah fic crossover dari fandom Persona 4 dan Natsume Yuujinchou.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Persona 4_**_ © ATLUS_

**_Natsume Yuujinchou_**_ © Midorikawa Yuki_

**_Nature Scene_**_ © aicchan_

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Uwaaah~ penginapan yang keren!" Hanamura Yousuke memandang sosok ryoukan yang besar itu, "Penginapan keluarga Amagi kalah jauh dengan ini." Ujar pemuda itu. Lalu dia memandang ke sebelahnya dimana berdirilah Seta Souji, sobat karibnya. "Benar tidak apa-apa kau mengundangku? Ini pasti mahal sekali kan?"

Seta mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Orang tuaku memberi tiket liburan mereka karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan. Jadi daripada terbuang percuma, lebih baik dipakai, kan?"

"… Iya sih."

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk."

Hanamura mengikuti langkah Seta menuju ke pintu depan penginapan itu. Lusa kemarin, mendadak saja Seta menghubunginya dan mengajaknya berlibur, jelas saja itu mengejutkan Hanamura karena Seta tiga bulan kemarin baru saja pindah lagi dari kota Inaba karena kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari luar negri. Bukannya dia tidak mau, Hanamura senang sekali bertemu lagi dengan sobat terbaiknya yang telah mengalami petualangan terhebat di masa SMU mereka.

Berurusan dengan kasus pembunuhan beruntuh di kota Inaba, lalu masuk ke dalam Dunia Televisi, berhadapan dengan Shadow, memiliki Persona, lalu bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain berusaha mengungkap dalang dibalik kejahatan yang terjadi di kota kecil itu.

Selama itu, Hanamura selalu kagum pada sosok Seta. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan bisa berpikir jernih di situasi macam apapun tak mungkin bisa Hanamura lakukan. Karena itu dia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Seta.

"Hanamura."

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya, dia melihat Seta sudah berdiri di dekat tangga bersama salah seorang pelayan penginapan itu, sementara Hanamura sendiri masih berdiri di genkan. Buru-buru dia melepaskan sepatu dan menyimpannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan dan segera menyusul Seta.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Seta.

"Tidak~ Aku hanya mengagumi tempat ini." Elak Hanamura sambil memandang ke arah jajaran telepon umum yang ada di dekat meja resepsionis. Ada seseorang yang menelepon di sana, sepertinya Hanamura mengenali orang bertopi itu, _"Apa mungkin dia itu… Ah~ masa sih artis terkenal macam dia ada di sini."_ Mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya, Hanamura pun terus menaiki tangga hingga mereka tiba di kamar mereka.

Setelah mengantar para tamu, pelayan penginapan itu pun mengundurkan diri dan mengatakan kalau onsen penginapan akan disewa secara privat oleh seorang tamu selama satu jam di sore nanti, jadi apabila Seta dan Hanamura ingin berendam di sumber mata air panas alami itu, mereka harus masuk sebelum atau sesudah jam yang sudah dijadwalkan.

"Keren~ lihat itu, Seta! Dimana-mana hutan. Ini keren sekali." Hanamura menuju ke beranda kamar dan memandang hijaunya dedaunan di hutan yang mengelilingi penginapan itu.

Seta meletakkan tasnya di oshiire dan mengambil dua yukata yang tersedia di sana, "Liburan jauh dari perkotaan begini ternyata tidak buruk juga, ya?" dia menyerahkan satu yukata pada Hanamura. "Kau mau ke onsen sekarang? Jam yang mau disewa tamu lain masih lama kok."

"Oke!" Hanamura mengambil yukata itu dan bersama Seta mereka menuju ke onsen alami yang ada di bagian belakang penginapan ini.

Onsennya memang tak terlalu besar, tapi karena keindahan alam di sana, tempat ini terasa sangat luas.

"Untung sepi. Jadi merasa kalau ini onsen pribadi." Hanamura membuka pakaiannya di ruang ganti dan meletakkan pakaiannya di keranjang yang sudah tersedia. Setelah membasuh tubuhnya barulah dia dan Seta menikmati panasnya air alam itu. "Aaah… berendam di onsen alami memang menyenangkan."

Seta duduk di sebelah Hanamura dan meletakkan sebuah handuk kecil basah di kepalanya, "Memang enak. Rasanya terbebas dari rasa lelah."

Sambil berendam mereka pun berbincang santai, bertukar cerita tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Seta banyak bertanya tentang teman-temannya yang lain, teman seperjuangan yang telah menghadapi berbagai macam kejadian. Satu tahun di Inaba, Seta merasa mendapatkan pengalaman hidup untuk sekian tahun. Persahabatan, petualangan, kegembiraan, kesedihan, ketakutan, putus asa.. semua itu tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Setelah puas berendam, mereka pun memakai yukata penginapan dan membawa baju kotor mereka kembali ke kamar. Baru saja hendak naik tangga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dan sedetik kemudian muncullah seekor hewan entah apa itu yang melompat dari atas tangga dan telak menghantam Hanamura.

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras saat punggung Hanamura menghantam lantai kayu penginapan itu.

"Aaah! Maafkan aku! Itu kucing peliharaanku!"

Seta menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mungkin seusia mereka. Pemuda itu langsung turun dan mengambil hewan yang ternyata adalah kucing itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau terluka?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Hanamura yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terantuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hanamura seraya berdiri, "Sepertinya kau memanjakan sekali kucingmu, sampai bulat begitu."

Pemuda tadi tertawa hambar, "Sungguh, maafkan aku. Sensei memang suka sekali berkeliaran."

"Sensei?" Tanya Seta dan Hanamura keheranan.

"Ah… mm… anu… aku… aku memanggilnya 'Nyako-sensei'." Kata pemuda itu, "a-aneh ya?"

Hanamura sontak menggeleng, "Kami pernah lihat yang lebih aneh lagi. Tenang saja." Katanya, "Omong-omong, tidak menyangka bertemu yang sebaya di sini. Aku Hanamura Yousuke dan yang ini Seta Souji. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Natsume… Natsume Takashi."

Belum lagi mereka bicara banyak, muncul seorang lain lagi dari atas tangga, "Natsume-kun? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Natsume menoleh memandang pria muda yang turun menghampiri mereka, "Natori-san… maaf. Sensei kabur lagi, makanya aku mengejarnya dan bertemu mereka."

Hanamura dan Seta berdiri mematung melihat siapa yang bicara dengan Natsume.

"Yang benar saja… Natori Shuuichi?" Seru Hanamura.

"Ya?" Pria yang bersama Natsume menoleh dan tersenyum.

Shock karena bertemu bintang terkenal, Hanamura dan Seta terdiam seribu bahasa.

Melihat itu, Natori tertawa, "Jangan membeku begitu. Kalian seperti melihat setan saja." Katanya, "Untung ya, Natsume-kun, ada teman sebaya di sini. Kau boleh bermain bersama mereka kalau kau mau."

"Sungguh?" Natsume tampak senang.

"Tentu saja. Liburan itu untuk bersenang-senang, kan?" Natori menepuk kepala Natsume.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh jalan-jalan dengan Hanamura-kun dan Seta-kun?" Tanya Natsume.

"Pergilah. Tempat ini memang sayang kalau dilewatkan begitu saja." Ujar Natori, "Hanamura-kun, Seta-kun, tolong jaga Natsume-kun, ya. Anak ini tidak bisa dilepaskan sendiri begitu saja, kalau tidak dia pasti terlibat masalah yang aneh-aneh."

"Natori-san!" protes Natsume.

Pulih dari shocknya, Hanamura menepuk dadanya, "Serahkan saja pada kami. Ayo Natsume, kita jalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan!"

Berpamitan pada Natori, tiga pemuda itu pun keluar dari penginapan dan menikmati keindahan alam di taman penginapan itu. Mereka mengobrol sambil mengenal lebih lanjut satu sama lain, saling bercerita tentang daerah tempat tinggal mereka.

"Tapi—kau yakin peliharaanmu ini kucing? Ini kali pertama aku lihat kucing sebesar dan segendut ini." Hanamura memandang kucing yang berjalan di sebelah Natsume.

Lagi-lagi Natsume tertawa hambar, "Nyanko-sensei memang suka makan sih."

Mereka berjalan sampai hari menjelang sore. Saat itu, Seta melihat gelagat aneh dari Natsume, pemuda itu mendadak sering tampak terkejut sendiri atau menoleh mendadak. Itu menarik perhatian Seta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Natsume? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Natsume terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, "Hah? Oh.. tidak… aku tidak apa-apa. Sung-" ucapan Natsume terhenti dan wajah pemuda itu tampak makin pucat.

Seta memandang ke arah yang dilihat Natsume, saat itu sekelebat bayangan dari celah pepohonan dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Hanamura saat kedua temannya itu sama-sama terdiam. Dia menoleh ke arah yang sama, tapi tak melihat apa-apa. Namun saat dia baru saja mau berpaling, sesosok mahkluk hitam besar bermata merah tampak jelas di antara pepohonan rapat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Tanpa komando, mereka bertiga segera berbalik dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dan kembali ke dalam penginapan.

"Uwaaah! A- apa itu tadi?" Hanamura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, "B-bukan _shadow_, kan?"

Seta menggeleng dengan susah payah, "Ini dunia kita, bukan dunia televisi. Tak mungkin ada shadow di sini."

Natsume sendiri memeluk Nyanko-sensei dengan keringat dingin dan wajah pucat. Dia memandang dua teman barunya. Ini kali pertama ada orang lain yang ikut berlari saat dia melihat mahkluk-mahkluk yang bukan dari dunia manusia. "Kalian… Kalian bisa melihat youkai?"

Seta memandang Natsume setelah nafasnya pulih lagi, "Youkai itu… maksudmu siluman? Mahkluk yang ada di hutan tadi?"

"Iya. Itu youkai." Kata Natsume, agak sedikit tidak sabar.

Hanamura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tidak tidak… seumur hidup aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan setan, hantu, siluman atau apapun itu julukannya." Badannya merinding lagi mengingat wujud mahkluk hitam tadi.

"Aku juga tidak." Seta memandang ke belakang, "Tapi… sepertinya mahkluk itu mengejar kita."

Dua lainnya serentak menoleh dan langsung berdiri saat melihat mahkluk hitam besar itu melesat mendekat ke arah mereka.

"WHOAAAA!" Hanamura yang berlari duluan di susul Natsume dan Seta. Secepat yang mereka bisa, mereka masuk ke bagian tengah penginapan dan karena mereka begitu kencang berlari, semua tak sempat berhenti saat seseorang muncul dari sisi koridor yang lain.

Tak ayal lagi terjadilah tabrakan beruntun di sana. Untunglah yang mereka tabrak adalah Natori dan bukan orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Natsume-kun, kalian semua kenapa berlari seperti itu? Berbahaya." Kata Natori sambil membenahi kacamata yang dia pakai.

"Natori-san… celaka… ada youkai yang mengejar kami!" seru Natsume.

Baru saja Natsume berhenti bicara, mahkluk hitam tadi muncul di koridor penginapan itu.

"Hiiragi!"

Seiring panggilan dari Natori, muncullah sosok yang memakai kimono hitam dan bertopeng. Dia menebas youkai itu dan membuatnya lenyap tanpa jejak. Seta dan Hanamura terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Keheningan di sana pecah oleh suara Natori, "Sepertinya tidak aman bicara begini. Kita ke kamar saja. Ayo!"

Maka para pemuda itu pun mengikuti yang tertua di antara mereka setelah membenahi yukata mereka yang berantakan karena berlari mati-matian barusan. Semua menuju ke kamar yang disewa Natori di penginapan itu dan duduk di tengah ruangan.

"Aku terkejut kalian berdua bisa melihat youkai juga." Ujar Natori. "Ku pikir tidak akan bertemu orang lain lagi dengan kemampuan seperti ini."

Saat itu Natsume bicara, "Mereka bilang sebelum ini mereka tak punya pengalaman dengan youkai. Makanya… tadi aku sempat terkejut juga."

Natori memandang Seta dan Hanamura, "Tak pernah bertemu youkai sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa mendadak kalian bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Kata Hanamura, "serius. Sebelum ini aku tak pernah lihat mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan macam itu."

Seta memandang temannya itu, "Kalau _shadow_ bagaimana? Mereka kan lumayan mengerikan juga."

"Itu pekara lain, _shadow_ bisa dikalahkan dengan _Persona_ kita."

Natsume dan Natori saling berpandangan, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dua pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Anu… meski tidak pernah meliat youkai sebelumnya, apa kalian pernah mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh yang tak masuk akal?" tanya Natsume.

"Tak masuk akal ya…" Hanamura teringat petualang mereka di Dunia Televisi, tempat dia dan teman-temannya menghadapi misteri kasus pembunuhan di Inaba, berhadapan dengan pribadi mereka yang terpendam jauh di alam bawah sadar, melawan monster-monster yang menggerogoti akal sehat manusia, menghempaskannya dalam liang keputusasaan. Lalu kekuatan yang membuat mereka memiliki Persona, sebentuk kekuatan yang terwujud saat mereka mampu menghadapi kegelapan di dalam hati mereka sendiri.

"Yaa… kejadian tidak masuk akal sih sering kami alami." Kata Hanamura singkat, tak mau membuka rahasia lebih lanjut lagi.

Natori tampak berpikir, "Aku pernah baca di salah satu buku." Dia bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Ada orang yang mendadak memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal gaib jika berada di dekat seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang hebat. Terlebih lagi orang yang pada dasarnya sensitif pada dunia gaib. Mungkin… kalian tertular kemampuan Natsume."

"Natori-san… masa tertular sih? Memang aku ini penyakit atau apa?" protes Natsume seketika.

"Tapi memang kemampuanmu lebih kuat dariku. Kau bahkan tak harus memakai kacamata untuk melihat youkai dengan jelas."

"Kacamata? Apa hubungannya dengan kacamata?" Tanya Seta.

"Youkai dan mahkluk gaib lainnya lebih mudah dilihat melalui lensa atau kaca. Makanya aku memakai kacamata." Ujar Natori.

"Che- Dilihat darimanapun, mereka berdua ini memiliki bau yang tak lazim untuk ukuran manusia biasa."

Mendengar suara asing itu, Seta dan Hanamura berpandangan sejenak sebelum memandang lurus pada kucing milik Natsume.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, anak-anak bodoh?"

Hanamura sampai mundur dari duduknya, "K-kucingnya bicara!" serunya. Hanya Seta yang tetap diam dan tenang di tempatnya.

"Nyanko-sensei, jangan mengejutkan mereka!" Kata Natsume, "Maaf. Sebenarnya Nyanko-sensei ini adalah seekor siluman. Sekarang dia, bisa dibilang, adalah _bodyguard_-ku."

Nyanko-sensei memandang Seta dan Hanamura dengan mata kecilnya, "Kalian memang bukan manusia biasa meski tidak memiliki kemampuan melihat youkai seperti Natsume dan si bocah Natori ini." Nyanko-sensei melompat dari pangkuan Natsume dan mengelilingi Seta juga Hanamura, "Orang biasa pasti langsung kabur kalau ada kucing imut seperti aku ini berbicara, tapi reaksi kalian cukup wajar untuk ukuran orang yang tak punya pengalaman dengan youkai."

Jengah juga dipandangi oleh kucing, Seta akhirnya bicara, "Ini… memang bukan kali pertama kami lihat mahkluk selain manusia yang bisa bicara, makanya… hanya sedikit kaget."

Natori berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela, "Tapi… ternyata liburan kedua kita ke ryoukan juga tidak semulus yang pertama, bukan begitu, Natsume-kun?"

"Um… sepertinya memang begitu."

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Natori, "Ku dengar Youkai memang tertarik pada manusia yang emiliki kemampuan khusus seperti kita, jadi, dari pada liburan kita rusak karena dikejar-kejar youkai, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kekkai di sekeliling penginapan ini?"

"Kekkai? Semacam pelindung begitu?" Tanya Hanamura yang sudah pulih dari _shock_-nya.

Natori mengangguk, lalu dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tas yang tergeletak di sudut kamar, "Hiiragi."

Sosok berkimono hitan dan bertopeng tadi muncul di sebelah Natori.

"Ah~ kalian belum berkenalan dengan benar. Ini Hiiragi, salah satu youkai yang bekerja untukku." Ujar Natori, memperkenalkan youkai di sampingnya, "Hiiragi, mereka teman baru Natsume-kun, jangan terlalu menggoda mereka."

Youkai bernama Hiiragi itu membungkuk pada Natori.

"Sekarang tolong bantu aku menuliskan mantra di ofudo ini. Kau kan jago sekali membuat mantra pelindung."

Sementara Natori dan Hiiragi membuat kertas mantra, Seta, Hanamura dan Natsume –sesekali diganggu oleh Nyanko-sensei- berbincang sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka aktor sekelas Natori-san punya kemampuan melihat youkai, bahkan menjadi _exorcist_." Kata Hanamura.

"Aku juga tidak percaya." Gumam Natsume, "Tapi Natori-san banyak membantuku mengatasi masalah yang kadang timbul karena kemampuanku ini."

Kepala Hanamura mengangguk beberapa kali, "Youkai itu menyeramkan. Lebih seram dari film-film horror yang sering aku lihat. Benar kan, Seta?"

Seta menyetujui ucapan Hanamura.

"Tapi sepertinya Seta-kun ini tenang sekali ya? Yakin ini kali pertama kalian lihat penampakan youkai?"

Seta mengangguk dalam diam.

Malah Hanamura yang bicara, "Sifat dia memang seperti ini, muka datar, tapi dia ini bisa diandalkan kok, tenang saja." Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Seta.

Setelah Natori dan Hiiragi selesai, Natori menginstruksikan supaya mereka berpencar saja dan menempelkan kertas mantra empat penjuru penginapan yang besar ini. Natori pergi bersama Hiiragi dan meminta tiga pemuda sebaya itu untuk pergi ke sisi lain penginapan.

"Uwaah… dilihat dari luar, penginapan ini memang besar sekali ya. Kalau tidak diundang Seta, aku tidak akan mampu menginap di sini." Kata Hanamura, mengagumi keindahan bangunan khas penginapan tradisional Jepang itu. Lalu pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu memandang Natsume, "Kau kelihatan akrab sekali dengan Natori-san. Tadi juga dia sempat menyebutkan kalau ini perjalanan kalian yang kedua ke ryoukan."

Natsume memandang Nyanko-sensei yang berjalan di depan mereka, selalu berlagak seperti bos, "Seperti yang aku bilang, Natori-san sering membantuku. Aku juga sering terlibat masalah youkai bersama Natori-san. Dia… satu-satunya orang dewasa yang bisa aku ajak bicara tentang kemampuanku ini."

Mereka bertiga mulai menempelkan kertas mantra itu di tempat-tempat yang diberitahu oleh Nyanko-sensei. Kadang mereka juga bertemu dengan youkai. Ada yang diam saja memandang mereka, ada yang kabur, bahkan ada yang sempat mengerjai mereka seperti dengan melempar-lempar biji tanaman atau batu. Bersama Natsume; Seta dan Hanamura mendapat pengalaman baru tentang dunia yang ada di sekitar mereka namun tak tersentuh orang biasa. Natsume tampak senang saat dua teman barunya banyak bertanya tentang youkai yang sering dia jumpai. Ini kali pertama Natsume berbicara tentang youkai pada orang selain pada Tanuma dan Taki, dua teman sekolahnya yang tahu tentang kemampuannya.

Selaginya melewati jalanan berbatu di samping penginapan, mendadak saja hawa terasa berubah dan menjadi lebih dingin dari semula. Natsume menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan mendadak saja ada angin kencang menerpa mereka. Ternyata bukan sekedar angin kencang biasa, kini di hadapan mereka ada sesosok mahkluk dengan tubuh transparan, rambut hitam panjangnya panjang berantakan dan memakai kimono berwarna merah darah.

"Manusia~" suara youkai itu serak dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang, "berani sekali mengusik wilayah tempat tinggalku." Youkai perempuan itu berjalan, atau melayang perlahan, terseok makin mendekati tiga pemuda yang merupakan mangsa empuknya, "Aku makan kalian…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, tiga pemuda itu melesat pergi secepat yang mereka bisa karena youkai itu sepertinya serius mau menangkap mereka.

"Nyanko-sensei! Tolong kami!" seru Natsume usah payah karena bicara sambil berlari.

"Tidak mau." Ujar si kucing ringan, "Melihat kalian berlari ketakutan seperti ini menyegarkan, jadi… lari saja terus ya!" dan Nyanko-sensei pun berbelok begitu saja, menghilang setelah menerobos semak.

"NYANKO-SENSEI!"

Protes Natsume tidak berlangsung lama karena youkai perempuan itu makin mendekat ke arah mereka. Lengannya yang kurus pucat terulur ke depan, siap menangkap siapapun yang bisa diraihnya.

"Natsume-kun, apa kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengusir youkai?" Tanya Hanamura.

"Tidak. Hanya Natori-san yang bisa. Aku cuma bisa bantu sedikit!"

Langkah mereka makin cepat dan menembus jalan kecil yang melintasi hutan itu. Mereka mencari keberadaan Natori yang entah ada di sisi penginapan sebelah mana. Yang jelas mereka harus kabur dari youkai yang satu ini.

"AHH!"

"Seta!" langkah Hanamura sontak terhenti karena youkai itu berhasil menangkap lengan Seta dan menarik pemuda itu.

Natsume juga berhenti, dia pucat melihat tubuh Seta yang terangkat cukup tinggi dari tanah, "Seta-kun!"

Seta sendiri coba berontak untuk melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa, cengkraman youkai itu kuat sekali sampai lengannya terasa sakit luar biasa. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Seta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman youkai itu. Sulit, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. "Lepaskan… aku!"

Tak disangka, saat itu dari tangan Seta keluarlah kobaran api yang besar dan sekatika membuat youkai perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan hingga melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Seta yang langsung berlari menjauh dari youkai itu.

"Seta, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hanamura menghampiri sobatnya, "Lalu… api apa itu."

Seta memandang api yang berkobar di sekeliling tubuh youkai itu, "Jack o' Latern."

"J-JACK?" Hanamura nyaris saja teriak, "T-tapi ini dunia nyata kan? Kenapa… kenapa…" dia bahkan tak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Jeritan youkai itu melengking tinggi dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa melenyapkan api yang tadi menyala besar. Youkai itu tampak murka dan hawa yang dia keluarkan makin berbahaya.

"Celaka…" Natsume mundur beberapa langkah, "Kenapa Nyanko-sensei malah pergi di saat seperti ini? Nyako-sensei…"

Youkai perempuan itu kembali mendekati mereka perlahan. Entah terlalu lelah atau telalu takut, tak ada seorangpun dari tiga pemuda itu yang beranjak dari tempat mereka. Dalam keadaan genting seperti itu, semak di dekat mereka mendadak saja bergerak liar dan sebelum mereka sadar, Hiiragi sudah berdiri di depan mereka dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti teman-teman Natsume-kun!" dengan satu kali tebas, Hiiragi pun berhasil memusnahkan youkai itu menjadi abu dan hilang tertiup angin begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik semak yang sama dengan tempat Hiiragi keluar, muncullah Natori yang tampaknya lelah karena berlari, "Ternyata benar kalian di sini. Hiiragi benar-benar memanjakanmu, Natsume-kun. Dia langsung melesat pergi begitu merasakan ada aura berbahaya di sekitar sini."

Natsume memandang youkai bertopeng itu, "Terima kasih, Hiiragi. Kau jauh lebih membantu dari pada Nyanko-sensei."

Mendengar itu, Natori baru sadar kalau si kucing tidak ada di sana, "Kemana Nyanko-sensei? Ku kira dia bersama kalian."

"Dia kabur meninggalkan kami saat youkai itu mengejar. Awas saja dia nanti." Geram Natsume sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Ah! Tapi yang penting," dia menoleh pada Seta, "kau tidak apa-apa kan, Seta-kun?"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Natori.

"Tadi dia sempat tertangkap." Kata Natsume. Dia dan Natori memeriksa lengan Seta dan lega karena tak ada luka atau bekas apapun yang tampak di sana.

Akhirnya, setelah kerusuhan itu, Natori mengundang Seta dan Hanamura untuk bergabung dengan mereka di onsen. Ternyata tamu yang menyewa onsen untuk jam privat adalah Natori. Karena ajakan itu begitu menggiurkan untuk menghilangkan lelah setelah pengalaman dikejar-kejar youkai hari ini, dua pemuda dari Inaba itu pun mengiyakan tawaran dari Natori.

.

"Nyanko-sensei! Kenapa sudah ada di sini? Kau meninggalkan kami dan menikmati onsen ini sendirian? Dasar kucing tidak berguna." Natsume memandang kesal pada kucing yang berenang di onsen penginapan itu.

"Kau bilang apa? Siapa yang kucing? Memang kau pikir sosok asliku itu apa?" sahut Nyanko-sensei sebal.

"Ku-cing! Butaneko!"

"SIAPA YANG BUTANEKO?" Nyanko-sensei melompat dan menerjang Natsume hingga pemuda itu jatuh terkapar dilantai pemandian.

Seta dan Hanamura sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat polah Natsume dan Nyanko-sensei.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Biar begitu mereka berdua sebenarnya akrab sekali." Ujar Natori.

Akhirnya mereka semua berendam nyaman di mata air panas alami itu, penat yang terasa perlahan mulai hilang. Hanamura menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran kolam yang terbuat dari batu sambil memandang langit yang sudah berubah gelap.

"Ini liburan paling gila. Siapa sangka malah berurusan dengan youkai."

"M-maafkan aku." Kata Natsume pelan.

Itu membuat Hanamura menoleh, "Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kata Natori-san, ada kemungkinan kalian bisa melihat youkai karena bertemu denganku…" ujar pemuda berambut coklat lembut itu lirih.

Melihat Natsume yang tampak menyesal, Hanamura tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak teman barunya itu, "Tenang saja. Sudak aku bilang kan, aku dan Seta berpengalaman pada keanehan dan keganjilan di dunia ini. Youkai saja sih tidak masalah."

"Tapi tadi kau lari kencang sekali saat dikejar youkai." Kata Seta kalem, tanpa nada menyindir sama sekali.

Wajah Hanamura berubah merah padam, "A-aku hanya kaget! J-jangan kira aku takut dengan youkai!" seru pemuda itu _hyper_.

Tawa terdengar riuh di sana.

"Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk sedikit perayaan. Seta-kun, Hanamura-kun, bagaiaman kalau kalian bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kami?" Ajak Natori.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti merepotkan, lagipula tiket penginapan kami termasuk makan malam juga kok."

"Merepotkan apa? Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau bergabung di kamar kami. Bukan begitu, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume mengangguk sedikit kelewat antusias, "Natori-san benar. Bergabung saja dengan kami. Makanan kalau dinikmati beramai-ramai akan semakin terasa enak, kan?"

Tak bisa melawan, akhirnya Seta dan Hanamura pun setuju untuk makan malam bersama. Liburan seperti ini tak buruk juga. Bertemu teman baru, mendapat pengalaman baru. Rasanya tidak rugi menempuh jarak jauh sampai ke penginapan yang memang terletak di tempat yang nyaris tak tersentuh kehidupan modern ini.

Setelah ini, Seta dan Hanamura yakin kalau hidup mereka akan semakin bervariasi. Mungkin setelah ini mereka juga akan berurusan dengan mahkluk-mahkluk menakutkan macam youkai di dunia nyata mereka dan bukan hanya di dalam dunia televisi. Tapi toh semua itu bukan masalah selama merek apunya teman yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Lagipula… hidup itu memang penuh dengan petualangan, kan? Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Aahh~ kalau bocah-bocah ini juga ikut makan, jatah makanku pasti berkurang." Keluh Nyanko-sensei.

"Tenang saja, untuk sensei aku akan pesankan sashimi special."

"Sungguh~ kau Cuma bagus di dompetmu saja, Natori."

"Nyanko-sensei, kau tidak sopan."

"Apa kalian punya makanan kesukaan? Kalian boleh pesan sesukanya."

"Tidak ada yang khusus, sih. Tapi sepertinya makann mie soba enak sekali. Iya kan, Seta?"

"Hmm… soba itu enak."

"Aku juga mau soba, Natori-san."

"Ahahaha… jadi kita pesta soba saja malam ini."

Angin malam berhembut lembut membawa aroma hutan yang menyenangkan. Suasana yang nyaman seperti ini sudah pasti tak akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Meski nanti mereka berpisah, ini tak akan sekedar menjadi memori belaka. Suatu saat nanti… mereka pasti bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini.

Pasti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The End_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya selesai. Aww… Bang GunZ semoga Xover ini memuaskan #orz Maap juga kemaren claim pertamanya saya langgar. Tee Hee… yang penting sekarang udah jadi kan XD **Words Count = 3,693 story only.**

Yosh! Buat yang baca, mohon ripiu dan masukannya. Doumo Arigatou XD

PS : buat yang tau Persona 4 dari animenya, di sini saya pake nama official sang main hero, Seta Souji dan bukan pakai nama di anime yaitu Narukami Yu. Kenapa? Soalnya Seta Souji sound so manly ajah #diijek


End file.
